Fabul
Fabul is a kingdom in Final Fantasy IV. The castle contains the city of Fabul within its walls for the safety of its citizens. The kingdom is populated and defended by a squadron of monks, and Yang Fang Leiden is their leader, while the King of Fabul rules the kingdom. Fabul is the nation that holds the Wind Crystal. Story Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey, Rosa Joanna Farrell, Edward Chris von Muir and Rydia arrive at the castle with Yang, warning the king that Baron is seeking Fabul's Wind Crystal. The king does not believe them, as he does not trust the Dark Knight Cecil. Yang and Edward convince the king Cecil is trustworthy, and the party helps Yang defend the castle against Baron. The First Battle of Fabul begins with bombing from the Red Wings, and the monks retreat. Many of the monks are defeated by the monsters, which now make up much of the Baronian army. Cecil, Edward and Yang are the only ones left standing, and retreat to the crystal room. Kain Highwind enters, and Cecil asks for his assistance. Kain is now working for Golbez, and duels Cecil. Kain wins and Golbez shows up. Rosa and Rydia come to the rescue, but Golbez wounds Yang and Edward, and takes Rosa as a hostage, after which Kain steals the Crystal. Cecil, Rydia, Edward and Yang ponder for a way to get Rosa back. Cecil decides they should go see Cid Pollendina in Baron, who will give them an airship. Yang asks the King of Fabul if they can borrow a sailing ship to take them to Baron. The king agrees, and gives Cecil the Deathbringer, which instantly kills any creature Cecil strikes with it, although the king notes it cannot work on true evil. Later, Cecil returns to Fabul after visiting the Sylph Cave in the Underworld and speak to Yang's wife, Sheila. She will give Cecil a frying pan to wake Yang up. The king eventually abdicates the throne to Yang and becomes a Duke Consort. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- While Yang and others are away at Damcyan celebrating its reconstruction, Sheila goes into labor. A pair of monks cross Mt. Hobs to inform Yang, and he returns to Fabul with Cecil and Rosa. Sheila gives birth to a baby girl, and Yang asks Cecil to be her godfather and name her. Cecil names the baby Ursula. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years During Yang's tale, Yang is training with three Monks but refuses to train Ursula, believing her status as a princess makes her unfit for combat. While Yang speaks to Fabul's chancellor about Baron and rumors they are again seeking the Crystals, Ursula flees the castle and heads to Mt. Hobs to inspect the impact crater of a shooting star she saw fall to the west of the mountains. They investigate the star and begin their journey back when they witness the Red Wings approaching Fabul. The group returns in time to defend the kingdom from attack as the Second Battle of Fabul ensues. Ursula and Yang battle Kain in the crystal room to protect the Crystal, but Kain leaps over them and seizes it before escaping. Yang prepares a ship and with the help of his trainee monks, he and Ursula set out to Baron. In The Crystals chapter, after the party finds Yang and Ursula being cared for in Kaipo, Sheila will give them a Frying Pan and a Ladle with which to revive them. Locations Throne Room When the player enters the throne room, a cutscene with the king will start. Cecil warns the king of the upcoming danger and Golbez's attack. The king places his trust on the party, and will ask Cecil to help defend his country. Yang, Edward, and Cecil are assigned to be the commanders of the castle's fortifications, while Rosa and Rydia are assigned to help with the wounded. Inn It is the first right from 1F's entrance. Livingway can be found here, and he has become Recordingway the Journalist. After the siege, the party will get a free stay to replenish their strength. They make their plans to rescue Rosa: Cecil says that their only hope is to obtain one of Cid's airships. Yang then proposes to ask the king for a ship. Infirmary Fabul's infirmary is located on the west tower's 2F. Before the siege, it wards no monks and the white mage in charge, if spoken to, will ask if the player is injured. After the siege, a number of injured monks will be recovering here. The white mage reveals she idolizes Rosa for how strong her magic is. Sheila and Yang's Room The couple's room is in the last floor of the west tower. Before the siege, Yang will introduce the party to Sheila, and tells her of their aid as well; Sheila thanks them. After the siege, she says she chased out the monsters and Baron soldiers with her frying pan. Later in the game, if the player has gone to the Sylph Cave and spoken to Yang, Sheila will hand over a frying pan should the player talk to her. If the player has spoken to Yang again and used the frying pan, and then return here, Sheila will give the Knife as a gift, the most powerful throwing weapon for Edge. Pub It is located in the east tower's 2F. The dancing girl is a monk in disguise. The man at the counter will welcome Yang and ask him if he's back from training. King's Bedchamber Just upstairs the pub, it is the king's private chambers. The player can get a free rest on the bed before the siege. After the siege and after the Inn cutscene, the player must go here to inform the king of their plans. The king is injured, but is recovering, and agrees to give the party a ship with crew. He hands the Deathbringer to Cecil. Quests Final Fantasy IV Knife Returning to Fabul talking to Sheila after Yang has been woken with the frying pan, allows Cecil to get a Knife, the most powerful throwing weapon for Edge. If thrown, it will deal 9999 damage regardless of the enemy's defenses, although it can still miss the untransformed Zeromus. Treasure Final Fantasy IV * 500 accumulated gil * Potion x4 * Ether * Tent x2 * Remedy * Black Sword * Black Shield ;3D versions *Antarctic Wind *Bacchus's Wine *Bomb Fragment *Potion *Tent *Zeus's Wrath *Counter Augment *Deathbringer *Demon Shield *Ether *Hermes Sandals *Spider Silk Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- * Potion * Ether * Elixir * Zeus's Wrath * Bomb Fragment * Antarctic Wind * Spider Silk * Tent * Hermes Sandals * Bacchus's Wine Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Yang's Tale * Hermes Sandals * Potion x3 * Phoenix Down * Bacchus's Wine * Hi-Potion * Bomb Fragment * Tent * 500 gil ;The Crystals * Hermes Sandals * Phoenix Down x2 * Cross * Bacchus's Wine * Hi-Potion * Small Tail * Cottage * Decoy * Frying Pan * Ladle Shops Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang's Tale The Crystals Enemies Final Fantasy IV Fabul Area ;2D versions *Domovoi x3, Gatlinger x3 *Sword Rat x3 Gatlinger x3 *Cockatrice x3 *Gargoyle, Cockatrice x2 *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 ;3D versions * Domovoi x2, Gray Bomb x1 * Bomb x3 * Sword Rat x3 * Cockatrice x2, Gatlinghog x1 * Gatlinghog x2, Domovoi x1 * Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x1 Battle against Baron ;2D versions *General, Baron Marine x2 *Leshy, Sahagin, Domovoi *Gargoyle ;3D versions *General, Baron Marine x2 *Leshy, Sahagin, Domovoi *Gargoyle Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Fabul Area * Gatlinghog, Domovoi x3 * Domovoi x4, Goblin x2 * Domovoi x3, Gatlinghog x3 * Balloon, Gray Bomb x2 * Fledgling Rukh x3 * Gargoyle, Fledgling Rukh x2 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Fabul Area * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 * Bomb x3 * Domovoi, Gatlinghog x3 * Gargoyle x2 * Leshy x2 * Spirit x2 * Tiny Mage x4 ;Baron Attack :Note: All battles are scripted * Captain, Baron Marine x2 * Leshy, Sahagin, Domovoi * Gargoyle Musical themes The background music that plays in Fabul is its eponymous theme, "Fabul". Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers was named Fabul. It was merged with the Besaid server into the Balmung server. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Fabul Region is a location. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Fabul Castle is unlocked by completing Mount Hobs in the Final Fantasy IV realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Baron Castle in the Final Fantasy IV realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFIV_Battle_Background_Castle_SNES.png|Battle Background in the Castle (SNES). FFIV Castle Background GBA.png|Battle Background in the Castle (GBA). FFIV PSP Castle Battle.png|Battle Background in the Castle (PSP). FFIV_Battle_Background_Crystal_Room_SNES.png|Battle Background in the crystal room (SNES). FFIV_Crystal_Room_Background_GBA.png|Battle Background in the crystal room (GBA). FFIV PSP Crystal Chamber Battle.png|Battle Background in the Crystal Chamber (PSP). Fabulmap.png|Fabul on the World Map (GBA). FFIV PSP Fabul WM.png|Fabul on the world map (PSP). FFIV TAY Fabul WM.jpg|Fabul on the World Map in The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Fabul.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii) FFIV_Fabul_GBA.png|The Castle of Fabul (GBA). FFIVDS Fabul Map.png|Map of Fabul (DS). Fabul World Map iOS.PNG|Fabul on the world map.(DS/iOS). Fabul Castle Entrance FFIV IOS.PNG|Fabul Castle's entrance (DS/iOS). FFIV iOS Fabul.png|Inside Fabul (DS/iOS). Fabul ffiv ios render.PNG|Render of Fabul (iOS). Fabul Inn ffiv ios.PNG|Inn (DS/iOS). Fabul items shop ffiv ios.PNG|Items shop (DS/iOS). Fabul weapons and armor shop ffiv ios.PNG|Weapons and Armor shop (DS/iOS). Fabul Monk NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a Fabul Monk (DS/iOS). FF4 Interlude Fabul.PNG|The throne room in Final Fantasy IV Interlude for Complete Collection. FFRK Fabul Castle JP FFIV.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Fabul Castle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * In the SNES version, after Golbez's siege on Fabul, the two guards on Floor 2 right before the King's Room both say nothing but "T". * In Final Fantasy IX, Cid Fabool IX, the regent of Lindblum, is an allusion to Fabul. Lindblum, similar to Fabul, is a giant castle with the town within it. * Though no longer considered canon, the Settei Shiryuu Hen guide book gives background details on the world of Final Fantasy IV that feature several allusions to Final Fantasy II, including the name of the Dark Knight who left the Deathbringer in Fabul being named Leonhart. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Castles Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy IV